An air conditioner blows out cool air or warm air that is heat-exchanged by a heat exchanger from an air outlet of an indoor unit. In PTL 1, auxiliary air outlets which are formed to be adjacent to both sides of the air outlet are disclosed. The auxiliary air outlets are open on a front surface of a housing. Upstream of the air outlet and the auxiliary air outlet, a dust collection filter is provided. It is possible for an airflow which passes though the dust collection filter to blow outward from the auxiliary air outlet. The airflow which passes through the dust collection filter is generated in a centrifugal fan. The centrifugal fan can allow the airflow to sufficiently pass through the dust collection filter having high air resistance. An orientation of the airflow is adjusted by a louver. The louver is attached to the air outlet and the auxiliary air outlet.